


A Small Reunion

by Filthy_Casual



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Casual/pseuds/Filthy_Casual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the death of E-class's beloved teacher Korosensei, and the students have moved on from their days of middle school, some stayed in touch, some more than others. This is the story of how a reunion between two such students blossomed into a relationship unlike any of the other students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in my first independent fan fiction, it reveals around one of my favorite OTP's in the series, Nagisa x Kaede. The story takes place around 6 or 7 years after the students graduate, when the students are all from what many fans presume to be at least 18 years old. The story will start out very mellow like in this first chapter, however there will be some Smut/Lemon/NSFW in one of the last chapters, that's just a little warning incase your not into that or its just not your cup of tea. With all that said, I hope you enjoy and are able to give me some constructive criticism.

7 years

 

7 years since the death of Korosensei, and the E-class’s graduation from Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and it was difficult for any of the students to believe so. So it was inevitable that we would gather again for a reunion, even if it was only a few of us.

 

I woke up that morning and eventually made my way to my computer, the first thing I saw was an invitation from Akari Yukimura herself, or “Kaede Kayano” as I knew her. It was almost just as evident for Kaede of all people to do be the one hosting a class reunion, despite the busy life of actress like her. Just the thought of seeing even one of my old classmates again was enough to bring a smile to my face, and naturally I jumped at the chance to see them again. It didn’t take long for me to RSVP the invitation and adjust my schedule for the upcoming evening at hand for us. The thought of seeing the class all under one roof again made the days just fly by for me till they day we could get together again, even if it were a small amount of us.

 

My trip wasn’t nearly as long as I originally expected it would be, Kaede was currently fairy close to town for her shoot for her recent drama series that had taken the Japan by storm. As I made my way through the neighbor hood of the city she had been staying in for the shoot, I happened to come across a fairly familiar face. 

 

That one of a kind shade of red hair was a dead giveaway no matter what style he had it in, “Karma!” I called out as I saw him crossing the street nearby, running up to him. 

 

He stopped where he stood before he could finish taking his next step, “Nagisa?” he asked as he turned to me. “I see you haven’t changed a bit” he responded as he looked down at me with his usual smile, obviously commenting on my height.

 

“And I see you haven’t changed on the inside either…” I commented with a sigh I rub the back of my head, my hair trimmed since the last time we saw.

 

“I see you finally cut your hair” he said as he patted my head, “Still not any easier to tell wether your a girl or not” he grinned. He was like a tower over me, it would be difficult for anyone to tell we were the same age.

 

“I take it your here for Kaede’s get together too?” He asked as he put the hand that was on my head back in his pocket.

 

“Yeah, glad you were able to make it here” I said as I walked with him, continuing to talk with him as we made our way to the condo Kaede was staying at.

 

We arrived at the massive condominium that looked as if it had pierced the heavens, even someone as tall as Karma was intimidated by the stature of the building Kayano was staying in as the two of us looked up with blank eyes.

 

“Please tell me she’s not in the penthouse…” Karma said as he gazed up as high as the building could be seen from the ground floor, sadly he was incorrect.

 

“Sorry, only the best for the next biggest actress on the small screen” I said as we made our way inside, walking to the elevator. To our shock however, the elevator was marked with the cruelest sign that could be placed over it’s silver doors.

 

“Out of…” Karma said. “Order…” I said after him. We slowly turned our heads towards the doorway to the stairway with a look of fear in our eyes we hadn’t had since our days back in Junior High, yet we continued forward and up the steps. It took us what felt more than a thousand steps till we finally made our way to the penthouse floor.

 

The two of us sat on the floor as we panted after what felt like running a marathon, we eventually got our breathe back and made our way to Kaede’s condo. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer along with Karma who stood behind me.

 

The door opened and revealed our old friend from Kunugigaoka Junior High, her hair now long, black, and wavy like how it was before she attended the school. She had grown a bit since we graduated, she was about 3 centimeters shorter than me now, while I’d only grown one centimeter. It took her a moment to digest seeing us again, and even more so when she noticed how we had changed, even if some changed weren’t too drastic.

 

“Nagisa! Karma! You both made it!” She said with a bright smile as she ran towards us and hugged us both tightly, a look of slight surprise appeared on our faces as she embraced us for a brief moment.

 

"K-Kaede” I said as a faint shade of pink showed on my cheeks.

 

“I missed you two so much! how’ve you been?” she asked as she removed us from her arms.

 

“Good, how’ve you been?” Karma asked as he looked down at our old friend.

 

“Busy, these shoots have been taking a lot out of me.” She said as she rubbed the back of her head with a bit of a chuckle. “But I’m glad I was so close to you two, I’m free for the rest of the evening, why don’t we go out to dinner?” She asked us.

A look of cold, dead fear came across my and Karma’s faces as she mentioned the idea of going out, which would result in us going down the flight of stairs again, and having to go back up.

 

“Um…Can we just eat here?” I asked with a drop of sweat falling down the side of my face.

 

“The elevator’s broken” Karma said after me.

 

Kaeda stood for a moment with a blank stare on her face, utterly dumbfounded at the thought of having to walk all the way down the ridiculously long flight of stairs. What was even worse was the thought of having to climb back up the steps after eating with the two of us.

 

“You know what, why don’t we just order take out?” she said with the blank stare still on her face.

 

“That was quick!” Karma and I said in unison.

 


End file.
